Dogoo
The Dogoo (スライヌ, Surainu) is a recurring enemy type in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' series. They made their first appearance Hyperdimension Neptunia and have been in every subsequent game after. Dogoos are creatures who are depicted as being part slime, part dog. While their bodies are completely gelatin, they have the muzzle, ears, and and tail of a dog. Abilities In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, smaller Dogoos have been shown to be capable of merging together and forming a giant Dogoo. It is first shown in a cutscene during the main story of the game, but can also occur during battle if three Dogoos use the "Dogoo FUSION!" skill. They have also been shown to be able to partially liquify their bodies. Variations Dogoos have been shown to have more than one form. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and subsequent Neptunia games have shown other variations of Dogoos such as the Giant Dogoo and the Jellyfish Dogoo. The variations of Dogoo are: *'Dogoo': The normal form of a Dogoo. *'Red Dogoo': Exactly the same as a normal Dogoo, except it has a red gelatin body instead of blue. *'Giant Dogoo': Looks exactly the same as a normal Dogoo, but enormous in size. These Dogoos are often depicted as being much more formidable than their smaller counterparts. *'Jellyfish Dogoo': These Dogoos have the same appearance as a normal Dogoo but have gelatin tentacles, thus making them resemble Jellyfish. Unlike other Dogoos, the ones who fall under this variation may be capable of healing skills. In addition to this, they seem to come in other colors beside the usual blue. *'Exhausted Jelly': These are the only Dogoo type enemies who look nothing like the standard dogoo. Whil they retain the blue color their shape is more boxy and their faces look something to a scrunched up face. *'Dogoo Man': These dogoo resemble a rounded head with puffy cheeks and fat lips. Appearances Hyperdimension Neptunia Dogoos made their first appearance in the very first Hypedimension Neptunia game as a common enemy encountered early in the game. They are known to be generally weak in terms of power. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 The first instance of the Red Dogoo and Giant Dogoo is seen early in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, along with their ability to merge together and also liquify. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Jellyfish dogoos make their first appearance in Victory, and many of them are capable of healing abilities. It is possible that this is a reference to Heal Slimes from the Dragon Quest series as some Jellyfish Dogoos have the name Heal Dogoo. Megadimension Neptunia VII In the Zero Dimension, Dogoos appear to have personalities. They also have names and can talk like humans. Some of which come with many kinds of colors like green, gray, brown. At the start of Zero Dimension, like Umio, the Dogoos also help Uzume in finding the Share Crystal so that she can transform to her HDD form, Orange Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Dogoos, along with other monsters can been seen as spectators in the audience during live performances by the CPUs. Neptune Collection In Neptune Collection, Dogoos appear in the game as monster cards that can be battled when traveling through dungeons. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation In the first episode of the Anime, The Goddess (Neptune) of Planeptune, Neptune and Nepgear go off to fight Dogoos in an attempt to complete a quest and raise Planeptune's shares, however they find themselves overwhelmed by their massive numbers. Merchandise Dogoos are the only enemy in the Neptunia series to receive their own line of merchandise — this is likely due to being considered the mascots of the Neptunia franchise. They have a number of products, ranging from straps and plush toys, to even cups. Etymology In the English version of the game, Dogoo is a combination of the words "Dog" and "Goo" — This is to maintain the original intention of the original Japanese name Surainu which is a combination of the words "Slime" (Suraimu) and "Dog" (Inu). Enemies Hyperdimension Neptunia *Dogoo *Metal Dogoo Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Trivia *Dogoos are the single most common enemy in the Neptunia series and have the tendency of being either the first enemy you fight in some relation to the storyline or at least one of the first. *Dogoos are based off the slime enemy types which are common enemy types in Japanese RPGS, most famously the Dragon Quest franchise, whose slimes Dogoos are specifically based on. *Jellyfish dogoo are likewise based on the healslime sub-family, red dogoo are based on red slimes (also known as she-slimes, though they were orange from Dragon Quest VII onward, in spite of the name not yet having been changed, this is referenced by red dogoo being pink and dropping orange dogoo jelly) and giant dogoo are most likely based on the king slime sub-family or the behemoth slimes of Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker. Exhausted jellies are the only ones without a direct resemblance to a sub-family of slime from the Dragon Quest franchise. **It is possible to combine two or three normal slimes into King Slimes in certain Dragon Quest games, including Dragon Quest VIII and the Dragon Quest Monsters games. Several Dogoo can likewise combine into a giant dogoo. *In spite of Dogoo being based on Slimes from Dragon Quest, Red Dogoo are the only recolored Dogoo, though depictions of Metal Dogoo as weapons or accessories are appropriately chrome colored. Category:Enemy Types Category:Enemies